The present invention relates to conventional pictures projected onto a screen and also to a pair of projected stereoscopic pictures to be viewed as a three dimensional picture.
Conventional picture projection requires that the projection room be darkened to properly see the pictures. The present invention provides projected two dimensional pictures of such brightness that they can easily be seen in a normally lighted room.
The use of a pair of stereoscopic pictures to create the illusion of seeing the scene in three dimensions has been in use for many years. A pair of projected stereoscopic pictures, however, requires that only one picture be viewed by only one eye while the other eye views only the other picture. In the past this has required the observer to wear a special pair of picture separating spectacles. This requirement has seriously limited the use of three dimensional pictures. The present invention also provides projected stereoscopic pictures which can be viewed without wearing special spectacles.
A few years ago, theater motion pictures and home slides were projected onto a screen as three dimensional pictures, but as they required the observers to wear special colored or polarized eyeglasses to prevent one eye from seeing both pictures, the practice fell into disuse.
The requirement to wear prismatic lenses, colored lenses, polarized lenses, or any form of limiting spectacles with which to view stereoscopic pictures is not only inconvenient, it is also very confusing and awkward if the observer tries to move around or even look around the room while wearing devices of this nature.